Sweetest Forgiveness
by AllDucksInARow
Summary: When being late is forgiven in the sweetest way.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is gonna be pure fluff through this chapter and if you're all good I have a second cake-sticky smutty chapter in the works. So write those reviews. They are like oxygen for me.**

 **Again I have to thank Oneapotheosis for helping me out with the English.**

Sweetest Forgiveness

Henry was late. He knew that. It'd taken longer than usual to get through the afternoon traffic on this day, and today of all days. He'd promised her that he would be there tonight, and after the last time - when he'd lied and not turned up at all, he wanted to make it up to her. As he pulled up to the entrance, his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 **8:13:** _It started at 7.30! You are late Professor!_

He sighed and stepped out of the vehicle, handing his keys to the valet and hurried into the building. The sound of music and people talking drifted from somewhere upstairs, echoing into the enormous hallway where he now stood. In the centre of the hall was a wide staircase; Leading to a landing, it then divided and continued up either side to the first floor. At the foot of the staircase, two men dressed in black suits were positioned. They looked stern and gave no doubt that they meant business. No one would pass them that weren't supposed to. He reached inside his suit to find his ID and approached the men.

"Good evening, Dr. McCord." One of them greeted him, maintaining his stony character. "Cutting it a bit late?" He pressed. Henry flashed the ID card, despite being recognised, but mostly as he wasn't familiar with the other agent. He just wanted to pass without further delay.

"Hi guys. Yeah, got stuck in traffic on my way home. Took me forever. I assume she is already here?"

"Yes, sir. This is Michael by the way. He is new." He gestured towards the other DS-agent. "Michael this is Dr. McCord. He is the husband of Secretary McCord." Henry held out his hand and the agent shook it.

"Glad to have you on board" Henry said. "I'm sorry but I need to get going. I am in enough trouble as it is, don't need to fuel the fire by being even later." He apologised.

The agents parted and Henry climbed the stairs, skipping every second one. When he reached the first floor, he hurried in the direction of a pair of open French doors guarded by two more agents. The music grew louder as he walked through the doors, and he saw a few people gathered in the relatively small front room. He walked passed, nodding politely to a few that he recognised as officials from the State Department. Passing through another set of French doors, he found himself in a ball room. He quickly scanned the room - There was a band in the far corner to the right playing a subtle jazz number, and a few couples were swaying to the music on the dance-floor. To his left, tables filled with food had been set up, and waiters stood behind, ready to serve. His stomach growled. He'd expected rubber chicken - the most common meal of choice for functions like this. Pleasantly surprised, he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

He walked passed the buffet in direction of an area with round tables, white linen and floral centre pieces set up for the guests. The smell of delicious food filled his nostrils as he passed, and he noticed that the last table was filled with all kinds of spectacular looking cakes and baked goods. Making a mental note to leave room for dessert, he walked on in search of his wife. Skimming the room, he couldn't see her anywhere; there were so many people and he found himself looking for her blonde hair through the crowds. It dawned on him that he didn't know what she was wearing tonight.

"Sir?" He vaguely noticed someone was speaking to him. Turning, a waitress was looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry?" he beckoned.

"Would you like some champagne, Sir?" She asked, probably for the second time.

Henry took a glass from her tray and thanked her, tasting the champagne as she left. His phone vibrated inside the inner pocket of his tux. He reached for it and saw a new text, and one that he'd missed earlier.

 **8.14:** _If you don't turn up soon, I might have to consider hooking up with the Italian Ambassador._

 **8:21:** _I'm serious. You know I can't resist that Mediterranean look…_

He smiled, preparing to respond, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, and a stunning woman stood there with a perplexed look.

"You know you are at a party, right? Surely you can go without that thing for a few hours." she pointed at his phone.

"I was just reading a message from my wife. I've learned never to ignore her texts." He said putting his phone back in his pocket.

The woman looked at him a moment before answering. "Smart move." She flashed him a gorgeous smile, and Henry noticed how her eyes sparkled as her smile reached them. He couldn't help grinning back. He looked at her. She was amazingly beautiful and wore a floor length black gown, with a black see-through shawl draped over her bare arms.

"So do you work for one of the governmental departments?" She asked as Henry looked back out into the crowd.

"Well, you could say that, but I am here tonight because of my wife." he explained, turning towards her again.

"So your wife works for the government?" She stated, nodding her head in understanding.

"My wife is the Secretary of State." He answered.

She looked at him for a moment, an amused expression on her face. "Wow impressive, I've met her." She stated "I understand that she is a very busy woman. You must get lonely quite often." She stepped forward and leaned in closer, whispering "You are a very handsome man. You should call me the next time you feel lonely. I can make sure you are well taken care of." Her voice was low and sultry, and Henry felt the small hairs on his neck stand. He stepped back, a bit shocked.

"Is that how you always talk to strangers? because I kind of have a problem with that…" he said, giving up the little game they were playing. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He noticed her dress had a very low back and it looked sexy as hell. Her muscles worked under the skin as she twisted back to face him again and he craned his neck to keep his view of her back. He felt a sudden urge to take her in his arms. Oh how he wanted to touch her.

"See something you like there, Professor?" She laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "Hi. I thought you'd ditched me." She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You look amazing." His hands trailed down the areas of her spine that were exposed, and he felt her shiver slightly under his touch. "So sexy." he whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

"You are forgiven. And _you_ look very handsome in that tux as well." He smiled and pulled back a little, remembering where they were. She ran her hands up his torso and straitened his butterfly tie. He looked at her, unable to take his eyes from her beautiful face. He sobered up a little and pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"Did you eat yet?" He knew the answer, and she confirmed it by shaking her head. He pulled her towards the buffet. Unfortunately before they had the chance to load up their plates, Nadine Tolliver came over and whisked Elizabeth right out of his arms again. Elizabeth sent him an apologetic look and gestured towards the food. He sighed heavily, grabbing two plates and allowing the waiter help him fill them both up. He glanced around the room and found her talking to an important looking man that Henry didn't recognize. Moving through the room, he balanced the two plates and placed them down on the table next to where Elizabeth was standing. The man had moved closer to her, and his hand rested on her upper arm. He heard the man speak with what Henry would describe as an Italian accent. The man was flirting heavily with Elizabeth. He stepped closer and she smiled at him.

"Henry, this is Mr. Gallo, the Italian Ambassador." She stepped towards him and the ambassador had to pull his hand back. She gave Henry an amused smile "Mr Gallo, this is my husband, Henry McCord." Henry shook the hand of the ambassador and noticed that he was a bit younger, and very handsome. They exchanged pleasantries, but Henry didn't really want to have a conversation with the man, but better him than Elizabeth he thought. He asked the Italian ambassador a few polite questions about his home. To his surprise, this prompted a conversation about a church near Mr. Gallos hometown that Henry had always loved.

He felt Elizabeths hand glide over his shoulder as she saw the chance to slip over to grab the plate of food that Henry had brought. He smiled and kept the conversation flowing to give her time to eat. He didn't mind keeping her from the handsome Italian as long as possible. She returned with the plate, and let his arm circle around her waist, pulling her closer. He didn't really like the way Gallo was looking at her. He wasn't sure if Elizabeth had noticed too, but she let her head lean on his shoulder as they talked. Eventually, the Italian had to excuse himself and left. Henry collected his own plate of food and began eating. He stopped, suddenly feeling her gaze on him.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She looked on at him without answering, but scrunched up her face, suggesting he had just made an understatement.

"What is with you? First, you are 45 minutes late, and then you act like someone is about to take away your favourite toy!"

Henry sighed not really knowing to what she was referring. "Sorry?"

"Did you think I was going to run off with Gallo? Cause you were hanging on to me pretty tight there Mister." She was teasing him, he realised and he smiled.

"Well he would have his hands all over you if I hadn't intervened. Besides you yourself told me that you were about to run off with him" She looked like she was about to protest but changed her mind. He leaned towards her "He needed to be reminded who you belong to" Henry winked at her.

She smiled and placed her now empty plate on the table. "How about we go show people who _you_ belong to!" She took his hand and he barely had time to put down his plate before she dragged him off to the dance floor.

He pulled her close and led her onto the floor.

Her face came to rest next to his, and he whispered in her ear. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" His lips ghosted over her ear as he spoke and he felt her cheek heat up. He loved how she blushed when he gave her compliments. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his neck and her fingers tangled gently in his short hair. Henry drew in a deep breath, wishing not for the first time tonight that they weren't surrounded by so many people. She felt warm and amazing here in his arms and all he wanted to do was to take her home and spent the rest of the night alone with her in their bed.

"So how long do we have to stay here?" His hand around her waist moved a bit lower. She let out a frustrated sigh close to his ear.

"I have to go back to the State Department with Nadine after this, but it won't take long. I can meet you at home in an hour."

"What, you are done with work here already?" He was surprised.

"Well you were late, remember?" She tucked at his hair a bit. I did all my kick-ass Secretary of State business before you arrived."

She kissed his cheek. "See if you can score a few pieces of dessert and bring them home."

He laughed. "And where do you suppose I should hide them?"

"I am sure you'll find a way." She drawled, her voice low and sultry. "We can eat it in bed…"

Her tone of voice and her warm breath send shivers down his spine. "Deal." The music ended and he escorted her back to their table where Nadine was waiting. Elizabeth nodded to her indicating it was time to go.

"See you in an hour. I love you, drive safe please." she kissed him goodbye with a knowing look and a head jerk towards the dessert table.

"I love you too Babe" And with that, she was gone.

As he walked over to the dessert table he wondered again how he was going to pull this off. Strictly speaking he was pretty sure that it would be frowned upon if they noticed he was about to bring the cake home with him. Ah well he didn't really care. If she wanted dessert in bed, well then he would most definitely provide it and with that he got three different kinds of cake loaded on to a plate. Then he walked from the ball room and down the stairs. He carefully let the plate sink lower and behind him to hide it from the valet as he reached the main door. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. He simply took the receipt and went to get the car.

He climbed inside the car, still trying to hide the plate, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he cleared the driveway. Not that stealing a plate of cake was a major crime or anything, but he was so relieved that he didn't have to explain it. He wasn't sure he was able to keep a straight face.

When he arrived home, he saw lights illuminating the kitchen. He parked, passed security, and let himself inside. He found his youngest daughter sitting at the kitchen table, buried in a school book. She looked up as he walked through the door.

"Wow, Dad! You look very nice!" she said "How was the party?"

He kissed her on top of her head as he passed her. "Thanks. Even your old man cleans up nice once in a while, huh?" turning on the spot to show off a bit. She snickered "The party was fine. How was your day?"

"It was alright. No major disaster. When is mom coming home?" she looked around like she was expecting to see her somewhere in the kitchen. He placed the plate with the cake on the counter and went back to his daughter, stroking her hair gently. His beautiful, sensitive baby girl.

"She promised she would be home in about 30 minutes. You should go to bed, Noodle."

"I just need to read this chapter and then I am going to bed, I promise"

"Okay. I am going up to bed. Love you kiddo." He grabbed the plate, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Love you!" she responded absentmindedly. He made it halfway up the stairs before he heard her amused voice again. "Don't forget to brush after all that cake" He laughed at her jibe.

He put the cake down on the dresser and quickly removed his tux, letting it hang neatly on the back of a chair. He decided to forego the usual t-shirt. He wasn't planning on wearing it for long anyway once she was home. He brushed his teeth and checked the time. She was running late. He grabbed his phone, sending her a message,

 **10.14:** _You are late! I'm about to eat the cake on my own._

He put the phone down, but it buzzed almost immediately.

 **10.15:** _Don't you dare! I have some very interesting plans with that cake. ;-) Will leave in 10!_

He smiled feeling the anticipation growing. He really needed to busy himself with something. He found his glasses and pulled out the book he had been reading and made himself comfortable on the bed. He started reading but found himself unable to concentrate on the story. He kept listening, hoping to hear her come through the front door. He suddenly heard someone coming up the stairs but then realizing that it was Ali. He heard her get ready for bed in the bathroom and then walking into her room closing the door. And in all that time he had reread the same paragraph at least 10 times. He groaned and closed his eyes for a second. God he missed her. He opened his eyes again. He really needed to pull himself together. She had said she was on the way surely he could wait. So he picked up his book again and started reading the paragraph once more.

Nearly an hour later than promised he finally heard the door downstairs open and close. He heard the sound of her shoes falling to the floor and smiled. The image of her shredding her shoes unceremoniously and leaving them in the middle of the foyer entered his mind as he heard her ascend the stairs. She entered their bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Finally!" He said, closing his book. "We had a deal you know. I stole cake _and_ a plate for you, and you come home late!"

"I'm so sorry." She eyed the cake on the dresser. Letting a finger touch a slice, scooping a little chocolate cream. She put the finger in her mouth and sucked it thoroughly. Henry almost caved right there, but instead he stood up and walked towards her.

"And now you are eating the cake on your own!" He said in a steely voice. She turned around giving him another view of the delicious low cut back. She moved her hands to her shoulder and pulled at the dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her standing her only in her panties.

He gasped slightly and walked to stand close behind her. He smiled "You're forgiven."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. This chapter is definitely rated M. Have fun reading people and please leave a review. They make me feel alive.**

 **Thanks to Oneapotheosis for proof reading and making sure that Henry only has 2 arms.**

Chapter 2

Henry gently ran his hands from her shoulder, down her arms and to her wrists. He felt her shiver under his touch, ghosting over the hairs on her lower arms. Guiding her hands to the front of his body, he let her feel his growing desire. Tilting her head, she gave him access to her shoulder and neck whilst he reached out to the plate on the dresser, taking the piece of chocolate cream cake that Elizabeth had run her finger through earlier. He took a bite and tasted the delicious chocolate cream in between the layered cake. With a flat hand, he suddenly squashed the cake against her chest. She let out a squeak in surprise.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, glancing down.

He smiled into her cheek and kissed it, not caring about the little pieces of cake that fell to the floor, staining the carpet. Cupping her breast, he took his time making sure the cake was smeared out properly, letting his fingers graze gently over her nipple before moving on to the other one. She moaned and her head fell back against his shoulder. He brought his hand to her mouth, letting her suck and lick his finger clean. The feeling of her tongue on his finger was enough drive him mad. She proceeded to clean all of his fingers in that way, and Henry had to resist throwing her on the bed and taking her right there and then.

He felt her pull against his hold on her wrists and he released her. Taking his hand in hers, she guided his palm to her mouth. When her tongue connected with his hand, all of his senses sprang to life. She proceeded to carefully and slowly clean all the cake, shifting between the tip and the flat side of her tongue. He dropped his head to her shoulder and left sloppy, open mouth kisses against the skin, stopping to suck the area, leaving a mark he knew she would scold him for later. The tip of her tongue against his palm tickled deliciously.

"You taste amazing today, baby." She said against his hand. Her lips dancing over his palm sent shivers down his spine, and he had to pull his hand away, grabbing her hips instead.

He pulled her into him, feeling her delicious ass press against his already hardening erection. He pulled her gently with him towards the bed, making sure to keep their closeness. She followed him and their movement caused her to brush slightly against him. He drew in a sharp breath trying not to lose himself completely yet.

He turned her around forcefully, making her gasp, and pushed her down on the bed. She wriggled to the center as he climbed on top of her. Leaning forward, he captured her lips hungrily, realizing that he hadn't kissed her until now. His tongue demanded access and she happily complied, taking his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of chocolate and he pressed his chest closer to hers as their kiss intensified. She moaned into his mouth, gripping his shoulders, and he released her lips to glance down.

"So, I guess we shouldn't let all that good cake go to waste, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled, barely able to contain her excitement. The sight of her chocolate covered breasts pleased him immensely, and he traced a path downwards with his tongue, leaving hot kisses along the way. The scent of chocolate mixed with her perfume ensnared his senses.

His mouth moved to her cleavage, lapping up the remnants of cake and leaving a wet trail. She arched her back, encouraging him to keep going. He grinned, feeling very happy with himself, loving when he could please her like this - Slow and delicately. Right now, she was at her most relaxed state, and he relished in the thought that in this moment, she was all his. His tongue found her nipple and he sucked and licked, feeling it stiffen. She moaned and he felt her hips shoot forward. She squirmed underneath him and he could feel her heart racing and her breathing elevated. He moved to the other breast and smiled hearing her whimper and moan. Moving downward, he darted his tongue into her belly button, swirling it around before moving lower. With her fingers weaved into his hair she gripped a little harder as he came closer to her heat. His hand trailed down to the hem of her panties while he continued to kiss and lick her belly. Her muscles twitched underneath his fingers and he slid them under the lace before burying them inside of her. She cried out when he found her clit and flicked it once with his index finger. He removed his hand again and she led out a frustrated whimper; He was slowly driving her crazy, and he loved it.

He pushed off of the bed to sit on his knees and in between her legs, hooking his fingers around her lace panties. She lifted herself as he pulled down the fabric. He removed the garment and let his hand trail down her gorgeous legs, guiding them either side of him. He looked at her, marveling in her beautiful, flushed body. She pushed herself up on her elbows, grinning mischievously at him.

"You know, I think you missed a few places." She let her fingers gently trace his chest, pointing with one finger on a spot. "See? Here is definitely a spot you didn't cover."

He glanced down as she licked the spot where her finger was and sucked gently. Her warm tongue left what felt like burns in its wake as she made sure to cover any remnants. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up on his thigh. Her lips found his and he had to suck in a breath as she ground her center against his arousal. He tightened his grip on her ass trying to increase the pressure. He let his head fall back and immediately her lips where on his neck, moving up to his ear. She captured his earlobe with her lips and sucked gently. The sensation and the sound of her breathing so close in his ear made him moan loudly. She drew back a little and halted suddenly. He opened her eyes wondering what she was up to and noticed her looking towards the dresser. A wicked smile forming on her mouth, she pulled out of his embrace and stumbled over to the dresser, giving Henry a good view of the handprints he'd left on her ass. She grabbed the plate and sashayed over to the bed, balancing the plate high in the air.

"I told you I had plans for the cake as well." she smiled wickedly and looked down to his boxers. "Drop your pants, Professor!"

He didn't need to be told twice, standing quickly and pulling down his boxers. She gazed down at it for a moment before pushing him down on the bed with her free hand. She was so damn sexy - standing over him naked and in control. She placed the plate on the nightstand and took a piece of pie. It'd softened to room temperature, and she struggled to hold it as she climbed on top of him. She managed to catch a piece threatening to fall with her mouth, humming in appreciation.

He watched her carefully, not able to take his eyes from her. Losing her hold on the pastry, a dollop of cream dropped right on his length, and he gasped at the cool sensation against his sensitive skin. She bent over and captured his lips, their kiss tasting of peanut butter and cream. Releasing his lip, she placed a piece in his mouth and the rest in her own. Bending to kiss him again, his hand shot up and pulled her closer, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Sitting upwards again, she pulled away. "I need more of that… It's really good." Her voice was low and sultry. Fingertips gently ran down his abdomen and over the bit of peanut butter cream she'd dropped. Using two fingers, she spread it along his shaft, watching his head fall back. She bent over and kissed his tip before letting her tongue spiral down to the base. Henry literally saw stars; the feeling was so amazing, and he was quickly losing control. He felt her lips on him, and then the warm wetness of her mouth surrounding him. She took him in deep, letting her hands assist her. The heat quickly built as she sucked and licked him. He bucked into her, cradling her face in his hands. Her hum of appreciation vibrated though him, bringing him dangerously close.

"Baby, oh…I'm…gonna come." He panted heavily, his mind becoming blurry with ecstasy.

He moaned loudly and Elizabeth's hand shot up to cover his mouth, no doubt to muffle the sound that she was anticipating - the sound that he knew he couldn't control. He kissed her palm and tasted more peanut butter. With one last movement, he came undone, spilling into her mouth. Arching his back, he felt his whole body shake as he released an animalistic roar into her hand. She continued moving, riding the wave with him. After releasing him, she kissed her way up his abdomen, chest and landed on his mouth. He absentmindedly caressed her back as she found his lips and slowly kissed him, letting him come down from his high.

"Sorry for my hand. Didn't want you to wake the kids." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Are you kidding!" he said breathlessly. "That was amazing, and your hand…" he brought it back up to his mouth "…tastes really good." He licked the palm of her hand, plunging his tongue in between her fingers.

She giggled when his tongue tickled her palm before he grabbed her and flipped them over. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet." He found her lips and kissed her fiercely, and she moaned into his mouth. He was not about to let her go unsatisfied. To him, pleasing his wife was the most amazing thing in the world. Seeing her in ecstasy, still, after 25 years of marriage, was the most alluring and delightful sight. He would never tire of it. He ran a hand down her side as he kissed his way down her body, tasting remnants of the chocolate cake as he made his way over her chest. He let his hand caress her thigh gently, encouraging her to spread her legs. Her breaths quickened when he traced his fingers gently up her inner thigh.

"Henry, please!" She was begging for his touch, and he quickly moved his hand in between her legs. He buried his fingers once more in her slick folds, forcing her to moan and grind onto his hand, increasing the pressure. He found her clit and flicked it with his finger, applying more pressure. She let out a hoarse groan and as he started circling her clit with two fingers. He watched her toss in pleasure, clenching the sheets in tight fists. He smiled. He was definitely hitting the right spot. Her moans grew louder and he bent to her ear whilst his fingers worked their magic.

"You like that?" he whispered. She nodded profusely. "Tell me what you want, babe".

"Cake! I want more cake." She said a little out of breath.

He looked up a bit surprised, not expecting that response, and she whimpered when he stopped his movements. With a devilish smile, he reached over and grabbed the plate, placing it on her belly; the coldness of it made her shiver slightly. He was sprawled out next to her, lying on his side propped up on his elbow. He let his free hand travel between her legs and she arched her back as he found her centre.

"If you don't lie still, the plate will fall." He said firmly, plunging two fingers into her heat. She let out a surprised 'Oh!', but stayed still.

He started moving, feeling her juices run down his hand. She clenched the sheets again, and the plate rose and fell with her breathing but stayed on her belly. Reaching for the plate, he ran two fingers through the rest of the peanut butter cream pie and brought it up to her mouth. She hungrily caught his fingers and sucked on them. He felt himself springing back to life at the sight and sensation of his wife suckling his fingers in euphoria while he was working her to completion. When he brushed her clit, she released his fingers to allow her head to fall back. He increased the pressure and she raised her hips, unable to stay still as she tumbled over the edge. She let out a low, guttural moan as her muscles clenched around his fingers. Removing his hand, he licked his fingers as she watched on with a sated smile. He placed the plate beside her and climbed on top, making sure she could feel his readiness for more.

She readily moved to accommodate him, grinding against him and coating him in her arousal. Reaching down, he slid into her, moving his arms under her and pulling them into sitting position. She held onto him, and he relished in having her body so close. Her warmth surrounded him and her hot breath at his ear. He helped guide her movements and increased their pace. She leaned back, holding on to him and he reached down beside them. With a swift move, he placed a piece of the last dessert in her open mouth and his hand muffled a surprised yelp. She fell back onto the bed and he followed her.

"Tell me what you taste." He demanded, thrusting once. When she didn't answer, he waited.

"Fruit!" She gasped. "Something fruity…" He thrust again, and she suddenly understood the game.

"Raspberry!" she exclaimed - a harder thrust- "Almonds!"

"I need more" she begged.

"Not until you tell me what you taste." He demanded.

"No, more cake!" she said desperately. He caught another piece of cake and shoved it into her mouth.

"Dark Chocolate." she said happily. - thrust-

"Sugar!" She shrieked, and he drove into her hard. " _Lots_ of sugar." She cried and flashed him a devilish smile. He plunged into her this time, unable to stop. She cried out in pleasure and he pulled her upright, letting her take over. She held on to him and moved her hips in a circular motion, continuing to move up and down his length. Henry slid a hand between them and pressed her clit. She arched backwards, their moans and groans mingling. She cried out as he felt her muscles spasm around him, and let himself follow her over the edge. They held on to each other as their breathing and pounding hearts steadied. Henry was completely spent in the best way possible. As Elizabeth pulled back a little, they both felt the stickiness against their skin. She smiled shyly.

"That was fun." She said a little embarrassed.

"There is still some cake left, you know…" He smiled. She found the plate and lifted it up between them. There was a only a small bite sized piece left. She picked it up and offered it to him.

"You didn't get to taste this one." She told him. He looked at her, knowing full well that she would love to eat it herself.

"I think you should have it. I had quite a lot of the chocolate cake."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Absolutely." He pushed her hand towards her mouth. She smiled, taking it between her lips. He pushed the plate out of the way and closed the gap between them, plunging his tongue in to her mouth and kissing her fiercely. He managed to get some of the cake and released her lips. She was right, it did taste like raspberries.

"See, that was a much better way to taste it." He grinned cheekily.


End file.
